APRECIA LO QUE TIENES
by wolfy odonell
Summary: historia que hize mientras estaba aburrida es mi primer one shot yaoi wolf x fox jajaja no sean malos pesimo sumary


APRECIA LO QUE TIENES

-! ¿PORQUE CARAJOS TE COMPORTASTE ASÍ?

- ¡¿YO? Claro ahora yo soy el malo

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- vi. Como ese estupido perico te hacia ojitos toda la cena (quitándose la corbata)

- falco no es un perico es un halcón y es mi amigo, ¡sabes que no pasa de eso!

- ¿ahora defenderás a ese idiota?

- ¡falco solo es mi amigo!, ¡Y ACABAS DE INSULTARLO Y CORRERLO!, yo jamás le hice eso a el idiota de panther o al feo de leion

- ellos jamás me han hecho ojitos

- noo (rodando sus ojos) ¿que me dices cuando ese idiota te trajo un ramo de rosas?

- panther solo fue cortes, esa es su naturaleza

Esta escena ya era típica los pleitos d fox con wolf se habían intensificado desde hace semanas.

Fox tomo su impermeable ya que afuera arreciaba la lluvia

- ¿ha donde vas?

- ha disculparme con falco

Wolf soltó un gruñido con bastante enojo, y apenas fox tomo la perilla para salir, wolf lo detuvo agarrandolo fuertemente por detrás

- esta lloviendo no te dejare ir con esta lluvia

- entonces… prométeme que te disculparas con falco

- no haré eso

- entonces déjame ir

- no te dejare salir de aquí

- estoy harto

- ¿he?

- estoy… harto de tus estupidos celos

- no son celos… solo protejo lo que es mío

- "tuyo" hablas de mi como si fuera un objeto

- no… quise decir eso

- wolf apártate de mi

- ¡AHORA!... NO PIENSO SEGUIR SIENDO EL MISMO IDIOTA

- a fin de cuentas… no soy mas que ese idiota

Wolf lo soltó inmediatamente con algo de tristeza y fox abrió la puerta para marcharse.

Wolf tenia la mirada baja estaba realmente arrepentido y cuando fox estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta he irse se detuvo y dijo en voz casi inaudible

- no creo que pueda seguir con esto una vez mas wolf

Wolf levanto la cabeza casi de inmediato al oír esas palabras y fox cerro la puerta. Wolf se quedo parado atónito por unos minutos que aprecian horas para el lobo, no fue hasta que sintió que sus pies le respondieron que salio corriendo tras del zorro

- ¡FOX!

Al salir del pequeño departamento solo se encontró con la fuerte lluvia

- ¡FOX! ¡FOX!... regresa

Fox frunció el seño y con una rabia que lo hacia verse bastante temible

- ¡BIEN HAS LO QUE QUIERA… YO NO… YO NO TE NECESITO!

Wolf enfurecido entro al departamento azotando la puerta

- ¿Quién te necesita?

Wolf empezó a marearse un poco y se recargo contra la puerta principal

- yo te necesito (sus lagrimas fueron surgiendo de sus ojos sin control)

Wolf lloro un buen rato hasta quedarse dormido en el suelo, paso poco tiempo hasta que alguien toco la puerta cosa que despertó al lobo

- ¿fox?

El ojivioleta se apresuro a abrir la puerta pero no encontró a nadie, cosa que lo desanimo un poco

- vaya esos niños estupidos deben estar jugando otra vez

El lobo cierra la puerta enojado pero ciertamente con más tristeza que nunca, en eso escucho una voz decir su nombre

- wolf

- esa voz… yo la conozco

- wolf ¿me oyes?

- ¿james?

- veo que me recuerdas

La imagen casi transparente de un zorro muy parecido a fox se presenta frente a el este usaba un par de gafas oscuras

- e.. e.. eres un FANTASMA

Wolf salio corriendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

- mm… creo que esto no será facil (poniéndose la mano sobre el cuello y frotándolo)

Wolf estaba encerrado en su habitación

- creo que me estoy volviendo loco

En ese momento wolf voltea al buró y ve una foto de el, abrazando a fox, ambos sonriendo, la toma y dice

- vaya que en ese tiempo éramos bastante felices

- ¿Por qué lo dices en pasado?

Wolf sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y en cuanto iba a correr…

- espera no huyas necesito mostrarte algo

- ¡NO ME INTERESA SOLO ALÉJATE DE MI!

- ¿aunque se trate de fox?

Wolf se detuvo un momento y volteo para encarar al espíritu del padre de su amado

- ¿Qué sucede con el?

- solo míralo (apuntando al espejo)

Se ve fox con frió en una fuerte ventisca de lluvia y aire

- ¡FOX! Debo ir a buscarlo (abriendo la puerta)

- lo que te mostré fue hace horas probablemente ahora este tomando algo caliente con falco

Wolf apenas escucho eso y cerro la puerta con bastante enojo

- no necesito a ese idiota ya puedes largarte a tu tumba

- no lo creo wolf tu…

- largate

- aprecia lo que tienes, antes de que sea tarde por que se que el tiempo escapa y hasta es capaz de olvidarte

James se acerca a una foto de su hijo y la toma

- puede que pierdas algo que tu quieres por orgullo que prontamente no será de nadie pero que antes era tuyo, y todo puedes perder solo por una estupidez y tu tormento pensara "en aquella vez" en un "tal vez", en que por una tontería se fue a ir por el baño aquello que tu mas querías

- eso no me pasara a mi

James se acerca a wolf y lo dirige para que vea hacia la ventana y observan a una pequeña ranita peleando con un mapache mas grande por un auto de juguete, este ultimo le quita el auto al mas chico provocando que caiga a lodo, la ranita empieza a romper en llanto y el mapachito le remuerde la conciencia y le regresa el auto y lo ayuda a levantarse

- tu situación guarda un parecido al comportamiento de los niños pequeños, cuando por el hecho de quitarle un juguete quiere tenerlo y se da cuenta de lo que eso significa, perder y retroceder se escriben en la misma línea

- ¿y el punto es?

- tienes que valorar cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea, aprovecha el tiempo libre intenta evitar las peleas

James pone una mano sobre el hombro de wolf y le dice al oído

- a veces por miedo a una perdida la gente cambia, pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se va, entonces vives muerto, con la conciencia y será tarde para decir la culpa no fue mía, hay que pensar muy bien en todo antes de actuar, arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar

Wolf se quita del agarre del espíritu

- y ¿Qué pasara si no me arrepiento de lo que hice?

- morirá ese sentimiento que corría por tus venas y ara libre al corazón que mantenías preso en tus rejas de alambre… pero ¿Quién sabe? Puede que lo eches de menos, y que ya no exista cura… tan solo dulce veneno

- eso no suena como algo que yo haría, ni si quiera le encuentro lógica, además yo haría lo posible por volver con el

- si algún día volvieras a conseguir lo que perdiste, nada seria igual por no valorar lo que antes tuviste, la confianza ya no existiría, conseguirías desconfianza con facilidad y la felicidad se extinguiría

- no importa las penas con amigos se superan

- intentarías evadirte apoyándote en los demás, sonreirás y a solas lagrimas derramaras, pensaras que en un principio que todo era tan distinto y lo bonito se extinguió en el silencio de tu olvido

- ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?

- te preguntaras un "¿Por qué… por que lo hiciste?" dejaste escapar algo que ahora es lo que te hace estar triste, no te entenderás, te arrepentirás y sentirás que morirás con un intento violento de intentar retroceder

- no creo en lo absoluto que eso me pase a mi

- comprobémoslo… mira de nuevo al espejo y te mostrare las consecuencias de tu estupidez

Se ve wolf tirado en el suelo de la sala con los ojos rojos, no se ve que haya tocado alimento en días, con lagrimas corriendo por su cara sin control

- ¿que me sucede?

- en mi opinión es otro libro escrito por un alma en pena que yace sola en silencio atada por diez mil cadenas, te miras las venas pero de que serviría no te aliviaría el alma ese acto de cobardía, "si todo lo tenias todo lo perdiste por tu culpa" y mueres en un lago de silencio, un lago eterno con lagrimas ardiendo como el fuego de infierno

- me veo fatal

- ve el lado bueno debe ser tierno vivir con ese enorme dolor, te haces polvo poco a poco, se va la palabra amor, pero son decisiones asúmelas y sigue adelante

- pero abecés querer, no es poder cuando se llega tarde

Wolf vuelve a voltear a ver la foto donde se encuentran el y fox, cosa que james aprovecha para decir

- vez que tu vida se va frente a tus ojos y los recuerdos en fotos son solo corazones rotos, tu cabeza esta confusa pero pasa el tiempo y aprenderás a cargar el peso del remordimiento, con el sufrimiento de llevar un sentimiento muerto y con el arrepentimiento que escondes con esfuerzo en tu cuerpo

- no creo poder aguantar eso, ¿debería disculparme… o no?

- sea cual sea tu decisión, tienes que ser fuerte, piensa que de los errores se aprende, que es algo que le ocurre alguna vez a todo el mundo, aunque recuerda que una relación es cosa de dos, no de uno

- ¿y no podría conocer a alguien mas?

- conocer gente no será suficiente, querrás olvidar pero el recuerdo no se ira, tu alma ya no servirá, seguirá enfadada contigo y el corazón no te guiara ya no querrá ser mas tu amigo

- mi cabeza esta confusa

- lucha por seguir adelante

- me siento en un túnel de dos cruces sin luz cerca de mi alcance, hablando de esto ¿Qué pasaría con fox?

- observaras a tu ex pareja y veras que todo lo va bien, te dará rabia aunque sonreirás porque te alegraras por el

- no creo que me diera tanto

- el engañarse a uno mismo no acabara con tu llanto

- pero existe el olvido y existe el "quizá"

- y existe el recuerdo que nunca jamás se ira, algo que recordaras y vivirás con ello dentro tu corazón esta roto y muertos tus sentimientos

James desaparece de la habitación

- espera no te vayas

Wolf se deja caer de rodillas y fuera de la ventana se ve james diciendo algo para no ser escuchado por nadie

- tu cuerpo se inunda de tristeza tus ojos ocultan lagrimas, tus paginas están vacías, tu cara tan blanca como pálida y una sonrisa caída

Wolf empieza llorar de dolor y desesperación

- unas mejillas encharcadas… una expresión que pasa de todo a nada

Wolf después de un rato se levanta con los ojos aun llorosos y dice

- no debo dejar escapar si lo puedo perder, debo apreciarlo antes… de que sea tarde… si no hubiera sido un idiota todo seria igual que ayer

James fuera del lugar empieza a desaparecer en el viento con sus últimas palabras

- aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde, antes de que se te escape, de que se marchite esa oportunidad esa ultima esperanza antes de que el pasado pase pagina.

En ese momento se escucha un incesante sonido de que alguien toca la puerta

- ¿wolf?, ¿wolf estas ahí dentro?

Wolf despierta y ve que se desmayo justo en frente de la puerta se levanto para abrirle a su amado.

Apenas abrió la puerta y el lobo se abalanzo para abrazar al zorro

- perdóname fox

- ¿de que te disculpas?

- por ser un idiota celoso y malo contigo, yo te amo con toda mi alma y no quiero que te alejes de mi

- … ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con wolf?

Wolf frunció el seño juguetonamente

- no te burles… me estoy esforzando para decir esto

Fox contesto tiernamente el abrazo del lobo

- exagere con lo ultimo que te dije antes de irme, yo también te amo wolf con todo mi corazón… pero si estas ardiendo, tienes mucha fiebre ¿Por qué?

- es que me arrepentí de lo que te dije… y Salí a buscarte, pero no te encontré

El zorro se enterneció al oír eso pero al mismo tiempo se preocupo

- hay wolf no se si fue tierno o estupido que te mojaras en la lluvia helada solo para ir tras de mi

- fox…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿me perdonas?

Wolf hizo unos ojos tiernísimos que le brillaban con la luz de la luna y resaltaba su hermoso color violeta

- con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- debes disculparte con falco, por lo de hoy

Wolf soltó un gruñido en forma de molestia, frunció el ceño diciendo con voz casi inaudible

- esta bien

- no te escucho

- dije que lo haré

- ¿Qué?

- ¡LO HARÉ!... ¿Contento?

- bastante, ahora levántate, tienes que darte una ducha, si no te hará mal la mojada

- con una condición

- ¿cual?

- que te bañes conmigo

- eres un oportunista

- ¿eso significa que…?

Fox junta sus labios a los del lobo para darse un dulce beso, que fue interrumpido solo por falta de aire

- eso significa un ¿si?

- significa que por supuesto

Wolf le regresa el beso al ojiverde que lo tomo por sorpresa

- ¿y eso por que fue?

- por que simplemente te amo

Ambos caninos se levantan para irse a tomar la ducha

fin =3


End file.
